Signature Move
A Signature Move is any move that is learned by only one or a few Pokémon, making it unique. Examples of signature moves are Volt Tackle, which is only learned by Pichu, and Chatter which is only learned by Chatot. Every signature move can be learned by at least 12 Pokémon: the Pokémon it is known by, Ditto when using Transform, Mew using Transform or Metronome, Smeargle by using Sketch, some by Mimic, and the rest by using Metronome. Examples * Pichu, Pikachu, Raichu & Alolan Raichu (Volt Tackle) * Partner Pikachu (Pika Papow, Zippy Zap, Splishy Splash & Floaty Fall) * Partner Eevee (Veevee Volley, Sizzly Slide, Buzzy Buzz, Bouncy Bubble, Glitzy Glow, Baddy Bad, Sappy Seed, Freezy Frost & Sparkly Swirl) * Kadabra & Alakazam (Kinesis) * Exeggcute, Exeggutor & Alolan Exeggutor (Barrage) * Cubone, Marowak & Alolan Marowak (Bone Club & Bonemerang) * Alolan Marowak (Shadow Bone) * Porygon, Porygon2, Porygon-Z (Conversion & Conversion 2) * Mewtwo (Psystrike) * Spinarak & Ariados (Toxic Thread) * Smeargle (Sketch) * Lugia (Aeroblast) * Latias (Mist Ball) * Latios (Luster Purge) * Kyogre (Origin Pulse) * Groudon (Precipice Blades) * Rayquaza (Dragon Ascent) * Jirachi (Doom Desire) * Vespiquen (Heal Order, Defend Order & Attack Order) * Chatot (Chatter) * Heatran (Magma Storm) * Regigigas (Crush Grip) * Cresselia (Lunar Dance) * Darkrai (Dark Void) * Shaymin (Seed Flare) * Arceus (Judgment) * Victini (Searing Shot) * Klink, Klang & Klinklang (Gear Grind) * Bouffalant (Head Charge) * Heatmor (Fire Lash) * Volcarona (Fiery Dance) * Reshiram (Fusion Flare & Blue Flare) * Zekrom (Fusion Bolt & Bolt Strike) * Kyurem (Glaciate, Ice Burn & Freeze Shock) * Keldeo (Secret Sword) * Meloetta (Relic Song) * Genesect (Techno Blast) * Eternal Flower Floette (Light of Ruin) * Aegislash (King's Shield) * Inkay & Malamar (Topsy-Turvy) * Helioptile & Heliolisk (Electrify) * Klefki (Fairy Lock) * Phantump & Trevenant (Forest's Curse) * Pumpkaboo & Gourgeist (Trick-or-Treat) * Xerneas (Geomancy) * Yveltal (Oblivion Wing) * Zygarde (Land's Wrath, Thousand Arrows, Thousand Waves & Core Enforcer) * Diancie (Diamond Storm) * Hoopa (Hyperspace Hole & Hyperspace Fury) * Volcanion (Steam Eruption) * Decidueye (Spirit Shackle) * Toucannon (Beak Blast) * Crabominable (Ice Hammer) * Oricorio (Revelation Dance) * Ribombee (Pollen Puff) * Lycanroc (Accelerock) * Toxapex (Baneful Bunker) * Lurantis (Solar Blade) * Tsareena (Trop Kick) * Comfey (Floral Healing) * Oranguru (Instruct) * Sandygast & Palossand (Shore Up) * Pyukumuku (Purify) * Silvally (Multi-Attack) * Turtonator (Shell Trap) * Dhelmise (Anchor Shot) * Kommo-o (Clanging Scales) * Solgaleo (Sunsteel Strike) * Lunala (Moongeist Beam) * Necrozma (Prismatic Laser & Photon Geyser) * Magearna (Fleur Cannon) * Marshadow (Spectral Thief) * Blacephalon (Mind Blown) * Zeraora (Plasma Fists) * Melmetal (Double Iron Bash) * Rillaboom (Drum Beating) * Cinderace (Pyro Ball) * Inteleon (Snipe Shot) * Chewtle & Drednaw (Jaw Lock) * Coalossal (Tar Shot) * Flapple (Grav Apple) * Appletun (Apple Acid) * Grapploct (Octolock) * Polteageist (Teatime) * Hatterene (Magic Powder) * Morgrem & Grimmsnarl (False Surrender) * Grimmsnarl (Spirit Break) * Obstagoon (Obstruct) * Sirfetch'd (Meteor Assault) * Alcremie (Decorate) * Falinks (No Retreat) * Morpeko (Aura Wheel) * Dracozolt & Arctozolt (Bolt Beak) * Dracovish & Arctovish (Fishious Rend) * Dragapult (Dragon Darts) * Zacian (Behemoth Blade) * Zamazenta (Behemoth Bash) * Eternatus (Dynamax Cannon & Eternabeam) Former Signature Moves In a particular generation * In Generation III, Venusaur was the only Pokémon able to learn Frenzy Plant. * In Generation III, Charizard was the only Pokémon able to learn Blast Burn. * In Generation II, the Squirtle line were the only Pokémon able to learn Skull Bash. * In Generation III, Blastoise was the only Pokémon able to learn Hydro Cannon. * In Generation IV, Beedrill was the only Pokémon able to learn Twineedle. * In Generation I, the Pidgey line were the only Pokémon able to learn Gust. In Generation III, the Pidgey line were the only Pokémon able to learn Feather Dance. * In Generation III, Rattata and Raticate were the only Pokémon able to learn Hyper Fang and Super Fang. * In Generation I, Ekans and Arbok were the only Pokémon able to learn Glare. * In Generation I, the Oddish line were the only Pokémon able to learn Petal Dance. * In Generation II, Paras and Parasect were the only Pokémon able to learn Spore. * In Generation II, Diglett and Dugtrio were the only Pokémon able to learn Fissure. * In Generation II, Arcanine was the only Pokémon able to learn Extreme Speed. * In Generation I, the Machop line were the only Pokémon able to learn Low Kick. * In Generation II, the Machop line were the only Pokémon able to learn Vital Throw. * In Generation I, Shellder and Cloyster were the only Pokémon able to learn Clamp. * In Generation IV, Shellder and Cloyster were the only Pokémon able to learn Icicle Spear. * In Generation I, the Gastly line were the only Pokémon able to learn Night Shade. * In Generation II, Krabby and Kingler were the only Pokémon able to learn Crabhammer. * In Generation III, Hitmonlee was the only Pokémon able to learn Jump Kick. In Generation II, Hitmonlee was the only Pokémon able to learn Hi Jump Kick. In Generation VI, Hitmonlee was the only Pokémon able to learn Mega Kick and Rolling Kick. * In Generation II, Hitmonchan was the only Pokémon able to learn Mach Punch. In Generation IV, Hitmonchan was the only Pokémon able to learn Vacuum Wave. * In Generation II, Kangaskhan was the only Pokémon able to learn Dizzy Punch. * In Generation I, Goldeen and Seaking were the only Pokémon able to learn Waterfall. * In Generation III, Staryu was the only Pokémon able to learn Camouflage. * In Generation II, Mr. Mime was the only Pokémon able to learn Substitute. * In Generation I, Magikarp was the only Pokémon able to learn Splash. * In Generation II, Moltres was the only Pokémon able to learn Sky Attack. * In Generation II, the Dratini line were the only Pokémon able to learn Outrage. * In Generation II, Sudowoodo was the only Pokémon able to learn Mimic. * In Generation II, Espeon was the only Pokémon able to learn Morning Sun. * In Generation II, Misdreavus was the only Pokémon able to learn Psywave. * In Generation II in Gold and Silver, Pineco and Forretress were the only Pokémon able to learn Spikes. * In Generation II in Gold and Silver, Scizor was the only Pokémon able to learn Metal Claw. * In Generation II, Heracross was the only Pokémon able to learn Megahorn. * In Generation V, Skarmory was the only Pokémon able to learn Steel Wing. * In Generation III, Grovyle and Sceptile were the only Pokémon able to learn Leaf Blade. * In Generation III, Blaziken was the only Pokémon able to learn Blaze Kick. * In Generation III, Marshtomp and Swampert were the only Pokémon able to learn Muddy Water. * In Generation III, Nuzleaf was the only Pokémon able to learn Extrasensory. * In Generation III, Slakoth and Slaking were the only Pokémon able to learn Slack Off. * In Generation III, Skitty was the only Pokémon able to learn Assist. * In Generation III, Volbeat was the only Pokémon able to learn Tail Glow. * In Generation III, Roselia was the only Pokémon able to learn GrassWhistle. * In Generation III, Spoink and Grumpig were the only Pokémon able to learn Magic Coat. * In Generation III, Zangoose was the only Pokémon able to learn Crush Claw. * In Generation III, Castform was the only Pokémon able to learn Weather Ball. * In Generation IV, Rhyperior was the only Pokémon able to learn Rock Wrecker. * In Generation V, the Tepig line were the only Pokémon able to learn Heat Crash. * In Generation V, Sawsbuck was the only Pokémon able to learn Horn Leech. * In Generation V, Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion, and Keldeo were the only Pokémon able to learn Sacred Sword. * In Generation VI, Greninja was the only Pokémon able to learn Mat Block. * In Generation VI, Litleo and Pyroar were the only Pokémon able to learn Noble Roar. * In Generation VI, Pancham and Pangoro were the only Pokémon able to learn Parting Shot. * In Generation VI, Aromatisse was the only Pokémon able to learn Aromatic Mist. * In Generation VI, Klefki was the only Pokémon able to learn Crafty Shield. * In Generation VII, Incineroar was the only Pokémon able to learn Darkest Lariat. * In Generation VII, Primarina was the only Pokémon able to learn Sparkling Aria. * In Generation VII, Togedemaru was the only Pokémon able to learn Zing Zap. Trivia * Due to some moves being able to obtain through breeding, tutors and events, some move are not listed. For example, Deoxys's Psycho Boost being learnt by Lugia in Generation III, Octillery's Octazooka being learnt by Sableye from an event, and Dialga's Roar of Time, Palkia's Spacial Rend, and Giratina's Shadow Force being learnt by Arceus from an event. * Zygarde can learn the most signature moves with 4. ** This title was originally held by Hitmonlee who could learn Mega Kick, Jump Kick, Hi Jump Kick & Rolling Kick in Generation II. * The Signature Moves of the Partner Pokémon in Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! are the only moves that can't be used in other games. Category:Moves